1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch with height adjusting function, and more particularly, to a magnetic keyswitch utilizing a magnetic attractive force to adjust its height and a related keyboard with the foresaid keyswitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the portable electronic device trends towards the thin-typed aesthetic design. An input interface (such as the keyboard) of the thin-typed electronic device must have the thin-typed design accordingly because of limited configuration space of the thin-typed electronic device. A travel stroke of the thin-typed keyboard is short, the user cannot feel sufficient force feedback when using the thin-typed keyboard, and a keyboard capable of varying its entity structural height is produced to adjust longitudinal height of each keyswitch on the keyboard according to different operation modes of the keyboard. A conventional adjustable keyboard utilizes gravity force to descend a keycap of the each keyswitch to lowest position; however, a drop path of the keycap driven by the gravity force is unstable and the keycap with long-term repetitive usage cannot be descended to the predetermined lowest position accurately. Therefore, design of an adjustable keyswitch and a related keyboard capable of adjusting the structural height and having preferred operational reliability is an important issue of the computer industry.